Kingdom Hearts: Litwak's Arcade Remix
by Sea Eagle
Summary: it's been a month since an arcade version of Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix was plugged in, and the core 4's been visiting frequently, but one night, Turbo has returned from the dead, using the Kingdom Hearts, and only an outside force can stop him... i own no characters in this fic except for the OC i'm gonna put up later. Hazel Bittersweet is copyright Smokescreen2814.
1. Enemy Unleashed

**yo, whaddup? this is Sea Eagle with a Wreck-it Ralph and Kingdom Hearts crossover! this is my first crossover fic that involves two series ONLY.**

**Ralph: can't wait!**

**Sora: man, you sure write this thing good!**

**i know, and finally, my characters doesn't criticize about my fics**

**Vanellope: well, i think it sucks**

**hmph *places hands on head***

**Vanellope: no, no, no, no-every night, when i'm in bed, i daydream about myself, making out with Rancis, on the balcony of my castle *covers mouth***

**the other three: hahahahahahahaha!**

**Vanellope: i do not!...well sometimes *covers mouth again***

**Ralph: hahaha, dang Van, you've been snapped by the master!**

**hehehe, beware, for if you, characters in my stories, ever criticize it again, i will "snap" you, got it?**

**the other three: got it**

**good, now let's get down to the fic.**

* * *

_There are those people who thought that adventure could only be found in big places...some thought that adventure could only be found by those who go and grab it...but there are those people who are lucky enough to have adventure come to them, it can come for the smallest places in the world, even! How do i know that? Because i was one of those people. I suppose you like to hear my tale? Well, let's start from where the beginning, the true beginning, in a place, full of wonder, my favorite arcade..._

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Litwak's Arcade Remix

Chapter 1: Enemy Unleashed

It was a fine night in Litwak's arcade, the day was finished, the Bad-Anon was finished, the random roster race was also finished. The core 4 decided to hang out in a game that was plugged in the arcade for 2 weeks, now: Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix. After the game was plugged in, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun made quick friends with some of the characters there, like Sora and Kairi.

"man, can't wait to hang out with the guys again" said Vanellope "i know, can't believe 2 weeks passed already" said Ralph "well, let's not get in a hurry, 2 weeks is a pretty short time compared to some of us" said Calhoun "we know, we know" said Felix. Suddenly, all of the other Sugar Rush racers came driving in out of nowhere.

"hey, wassup guys?" said Vanellope "so, Van, we heard you're going to Kingdom Hearts, and we want in" said Taffyta "seriously, kid, all of you?" asked Ralph "what are you talking about?" asked Rancis "i'm talking about you kids not being able to take care of yourselves from danger, i'm talking about THAT" said Ralph pointing at Gloyd who looked like he got a beating by oreo soldiers.

"it was one of his failed pranks" said Candlehead "so, can we go? Please? We can take care of ourselves, pweeeease?" she gave Ralph big puppy eyes. Followed by the others. He tried to resist, but..."okay, okay" "yes!" said all the racers "but if you get killed, don't say i didn't warn you"

"alright, mr. Wreck-it" said all the other Sugar Rush racers "it's Ralph" said Ralph, then they all walked into the game. The train led them all the way to the Destiny islands, where Sora, Riku, and Kairi was waiting for them "hey, guys!" said Sora "hey, waddup, Sora?" said Ralph as he fist bumped him.

"hey, Ralph, Van, how's it going?" asked Riku "not much" said Vanellope "hey, Kairi, ready for more gun lessons?" asked Calhoun "you bet, Tamora" said Kairi "say, guys, master Yen Sid is waiting for you" said Sora (A/N: the arcade version features Master Yen Sid, warning arcade version not real in real life) "huh? What for?" asked Ralph

"don't know, just go there, he didn't tell us anything else but to tell you to meet him in the Mysterious Tower" said Kairi "well, alright then, let's go" said Felix as they all walked to the Mysterious Tower, but then Riku noticed the Sugar Rush girls, except for Vanellope, fangirling about Riku.

"oh my god, he's so dreamy" said Crumbelina "i know right, so macho and cute" said Adorabeezle "haaaah, i wanna date him" said Jubileena "he's so handsome" said Snowanna. "dang, man , you're very lucky" said Sora "tch, or maybe even unlucky" said Riku "i don't do well with girls, Sora"

"right, right, what about Xion?" said Sora "w-wha? We're just friends! Same for you and Kairi" said Riku "alright, alright" said Sora "but still, you're very lucky, man!"

Pretty soon, they got to the Mysterious Tower, where Yen Sid was awaiting for Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun with King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "hello, Ralph" said Mickey "waddup, Mickey?" said Ralph "so, Yen Sid, why did you want us here?" because of the Kingdom Hearts" said Yen Sid

"why? What's up with the game?" asked Vanellope "the game is not the problem" said Yen Sid "wha?" said Vanellope as she tilted her head in confusion "the Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds, and it is also where the game's programming is. The life blood of the game. Something is wrong with it" said Yen Sid

"there's been sightings of purple lightning everywhere" said Mickey "not even the seven Princesses of heart know what's up" said Kairi "we request that you investigate this further" said Yen Sid "Sora, Riku, and Kairi will help you in your investigation" "alright" said the core 4 as they all departed to the Kingdom Hearts.

They all arrived in the Kingdom Hearts, in which somethings horribly wrong with it, it had the color purple, and there was purple and black lightning all over it "okay, something's not right here" said Ralph "what's happening?" said Sora, then the Sugar Rush racers drove in with Roxas, Axel, Xion, Namine, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"hey, guys, we kinda thought you needed some help so we thou-what the heck!?" said Mickey "what's happening?" said Donald "the Kingdom Hearts! It's been infested with darkness!" said Axel, suddenly, a giant rotten candied apple came flying like a meteor on the crew "look out!" said Taffyta, then they all ducked.

"what the heck was that!?" said Vanellope, then the shooter walked in, she was a girl with a black skirt, green leggings, a white t-shirt with a candied appled on it, inside a black leather jacket, and a witch hat. "is that?..." said Vanellope, then a keyhole appeared on the Kingdom Hearts, and the witch summoned a dark keyblade.

It was black, with white lines in the middle, and it had small bones for the teeth of the key, and bigger bones for the guard. She pointed it towards the keyhole, "no! Don't opened that keyhole!" said Sora as he ran towards the girl, but it was too late, purple lightning was shot out from the keyblade to the keyhole, and it was opened.

Suddenly, from the keyhole, black lightning came striking in, and a big explosion happened, that affected the entire arcade. When the light cleared, a mysterious figure walked to the group "oh, no" said Ralph "heheheheh...Turbo-tastic" said the figure. Turns out, it was Turbo wearing a white robe, similar to the Organization xiii's black robe.

"turbo!" said all the Sugar Rush racers "that's right, you little brats! Thanks to my new henchman, or henchwoman, Hazel Bittersweet here, i have returned from the dead, and i will have my revenge on this arcade" said Turbo "and what's make you think you'll win, grey skin?" asked Calhoun, then Hazel handed Turbo the keyblade she used.

"because i have this" he said "with this keyblade, i will be able to control darkness and light, nothing can stop now! Mwahahahahahahaha!" "not if i have anything to say about it!" said Axel as he pulled out his chakrams and charged towards Turbo. He jumped and threw his chakrams at Turbo, but they were both dodged, and Turbo quickly jumped up and stabbed Axel.

"Axel!" yelled Roxas and Xion. Axel fell down from midair, and landed hardly on the ground "Axel, are you alright?" asked Roxas "yeah, yeah, i'm fine" said Axel "mwahahahahaha! With this keyblade i'm invincible!" said Turbo, then the keyblade wielders pulled out their keyblades, while the others just got ready for his next attack

"light's out, chumps. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAAAAAAAGH!" yelled Turbo, then, he charged to our heroes.

To be continued...

* * *

**Ralph: so, Turbo was in the Kingdom Hearts the whole time?**

**Vanellope: how did he even get there?**

**you'll see later**

**Sora: who's Turbo?**

**oh, well, he's the guy who abandoned his game and took over another because of jealousy**

**Sora: oh, well, who's Hazel Bittersweet?**

**Vanellope: no idea**

**she's an OC who belongs to Smokescreen2814, i kinda want him to use on of my OCs in his future story, and to repay the debt, i asked him if he wanted me to put any of his in one of my stories, and he chose Hazel from his story: Iron Racoon.**

**Ralph: just read that story, it was actually pretty good!**

**dude, it was Rigby in an iron man suit! it was VERY AWESOME!**

**Ralph: alright, alright, but you do know that you can't understand Hazel's complete backstory unless the fic tells you, right?**

**right, so all i can do is wait.**

**so, please review and-**

**Rancis: *walks in* hey, guys**

**Vanellope: *glitches a little bit* GAH! r-r-r-r-Rancis, w-w-what are y-y-ou doing here**

**Rancis: ...why are you glitching?**

**Vanellope: *glitches even more* oh, uh, w-w-w-w-well, i-ii-i-i-ii-iit's n-n-nothing, actually, hehe, gotta go! *runs off***

**Rancis: what's that about**

**she daydreams about you and her making out on the balcony of her castle**

**Rancis:...*blushes* really?**

**go get her lover boy *pushes him to Vanellope***

**well, please review!  
**

**Ralph, Sora, and me: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	2. The New Keyblade Wielder

**yo, did y'all miss me? so, without anymore waiting, here's chapter 2 of Kingdom hearts Litwak's Arcade Remix!  
**

**Ralph: don't you think you're updating a little bit too early?**

**well, i had to, i needed to announce something**

**Sora: well, what is it?**

**welll, first of all, i'm still accepting sign ups for my future Street Soccer fic, right now only two teams are owned, the Regular Show team is owned by Smokescreen2814, and the Gumball team is owned by Agent BM**

**Ralph: yikes, how many teams are there?**

**eight, you can only pick one team each. so, if you're interested, then PM me, or leave a review, send me your team, and who's on your roster, 5 people max! i'll write the first chapter of the story as soon as i get all teams owned. the list of the teams is on Big 12: the Forbidden Power chapter 3. so sign up, now! it's gonna be fun, you guys!**

**Sora:...you're desperate, are you?**

**no, but sometimes i thought people just don't read author's notes anymore**

**Ralph: wow, really?**

**yeah, sometimes.**

**Sora: and your second announcement?**

**well, i'll save that for later, let's just get down to the fic.**

* * *

_So, you guys finally knew about how the bad guy came in to the story, but now, it's time you know about me, i'm gonna tell you how i got into this mess in the first place._

Chapter 2: the New Keyblade Wielder

Ralph woke up from unconciousness. The last thing he knew was that Turbo striked at them using his Dark Keyblade, and then everything was black. "ugh...wha-what happened?" he said. He was surprised that everyone was unconcious "Vanellope...Felix...Sora...what happened?" then everyone slowly awakened from unconciousness.

"ugh, that was painful" said Axel "what the hell happened?" said Riku "i think i'm gonna puke" said Gloyd "how did this happen?" said Sora, suddenly, two figures walked up to them. For as it turns out, it was Xigbar and Xemnas "huh? Xigbar, Xemnas, what happened?" said Sora. Suddenly, Xemnas pulled out an etheral blade.

"what the..." said Ralph, then Xemnas charged, but Sora summoned his keyblade and blocked the attack right on time "Xemnas! What the hell are you doing!?" said Sora "following orders" said Xemnas, then he used another blade, and sweeped Sora's legs, and he fell down. Xemnas pointed his etheral blades to Sora "Xemnas! What's gotten into you!?" said Sora

"following orders?" said Ralph, then he noticed a small red T on his forehead "what did Turbo did to you!?" "let's just say that he showed the organization the true way of darkness" said Xemnas "was he always like this?" said Felix "actually organization members are nice when the arcade closes, and Ansem and Xehanort usually goes to the Bad-Anon" said Riku

"oh, yeah, i usually see them during meetings" said Ralph "wait...all organization members?" "except those three" said Xemnas pointing at Roxas, Axel, and Xion. "phew" said Sora, but then Xemna pulled back one of his blades "oh uh" said Sora "i got you back, man!" said Axel as he threw one of his chakrams to Xemnas.

But Xigbar shot it using one his arrowguns. "heheh, dance, little kiddos, dance!" he said as he randomly shot at our heroes "spread!" said Swizzle as they all ran in various directions, and the Sugar Rush racers ran into their karts, and ducked. "that's it, i'm taking care of the shooter" said Ralph as he charged at Xigbar.

He repeatedly avoided the blasts and ran quickly towards Xigbar, but Xemnas jumped in the way and got his blades ready. "Sora, Riku, cover me!" yelled Ralph, then Sora and Riku jumped in and attacked Xemnas, as they kept him occupied, and Ralph ran past him, but as he was about to attack Xigbar, a shot finally landed on him, followed by the rest.

"Ralph!" yelled Sora and Riku, then Xemnas pushed the two back, and lifted two giant boulders with his telekinesis power "oh boy" said Riku "not again" said Sora, then Xemnas threw the two boulders at them, but Ralph jumped in right on time to protect the two. "thanks, Ralph, i owe you one" said Sora.

"no prob, kid" said Ralph "alright, you two tell me more about-" when he looked at the two nobodies, they were gone "damn it" said Ralph "what do we do?" asked Candlehead "let's just...go to master Yen Sid, he'll know what to do" said Roxas. Then the Sugar Rush racers climbed into their karts, with the guys in the back of some of them, except for Felix and Calhoun, who was taking Calhoun's cruiser, and they all went to the mysterious tower.

When they got to the mysterious tower, they were all surprised to find master Yen Sid unconcious "Master Yen Sid!" said Sora and Riku as they ran to him "ugh, Sora, Riku, where is Turbo?" said master Yen Sid "we don't know" said Xion "oh no, this is terrible" said Yen Sid "Turbo went in and completely trashed the place"

"what happened to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy?" asked Namine "they survived and ran to disney castle, but all the other characters were kidnapped" said Yen Sid "all the organization members were mind controlled because of Turbo's henchwoman, Hazel Bittersweet" "oh, no, Hazel" said Vanellope "dang it!" said Taffyta

"what can we do, now?" said Rancis "well, i suggest that you all rest for a while back in your games" said Yen Sid "alright, hopefully we'll be able to find him tomorrow" said Felix. Then everyone went back to their games, but Sora asked to Yen Sid "will we ever bring back everyone?" "...i don't know, Sora, i don't know..." said master Yen Sid.

Ralph was fast asleep in his house, he was thinking about Turbo's return, and that Hazel kid, he thought about how Vanellope and Taffyta reacted, what kind of feud did they have on Hazel? Why did they worry about that kid? Suddenly, his sleeping thoughts were interupted by a huge "klink" and he woke up "what was that?" he said then he climbed out of bed, and walked out of his house.

Then he saw Felix and Calhoun running out of the penthouse "Ralph, you heard it too?" said Felix "i think that came from the Kingdom Hearts game!" said Calhoun "let's go!" said Ralph then they all ran to Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix. On their way, they encountered the Sugar Rush racers "Ralph! Did you hear that noise?" asked Vanellope

"sure did! We think that came from Kingdom Hearts 1.5!" said Ralph "then let's go!" said Rancis as they all ran into Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix, they all ran to the Kingdom Hearts, in which Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Kairi, and Namine was waiting for them "guys! something's happening to the Kingdom Hearts!" said Sora "i can see that" said Ralph. The Kingdom Hearts was covered with blue lightning.

"what's going on?" asked Candlehad "i don't know, but it can't be good" said Axel, then a keyhole popped out on the Kingdom Hearts, and it unlocked itself "wow, a keyhole that unlocked itself" said Riku, then lightning came flying in from the keyhole to where our heroes was standing on "brace yourselves!" said Roxas, then they all jumped out of the way, and the lightning crashed hard on the ground!

When the light and smoke cleared, a boy was shown, he had brown spiky hair, a backwards white cap with a blue beak, a blue short tee with white sleeves, green adventure pants, and red sneakers.

"ugh...where am i?" said the boy "who are you?" asked Ralph "i...i can't remember..." said the boy "huh? You've gone wack in the head?" said Vanellope "i...think so" said the boy "oh my land, well, maybe master Yen Sid" said Felix, then they picked the boy up, but when he was picked him up, he was holding a keyblade, "a keyblade wielder?" said Riku "wow, looks like we better get you to the master, right now" said Ralph "alright, alright" said the boy as they all heads towards the mysterious tower.

At the mysterious tower, master Yen Sid and Namine is treating the boy's wounds, they didn't look very harsh, but they still needed to be healed. "thanks, sir" said the boy "and you two, gal" "you're welcome, uh...what's your name?" said Namine "uh...i can't remember" said the boy "it appears that the boy is suffering from amnesia" said master Yen Sid.

"now, Sora, this boy...he is a keyblade wielder?" "apparently so, sir" said Sora "hmm, i think it would be proper for us to train him..." said Yen Sid, then he turned to the boy "young man, i am training a few new pupils to become keyblade wielder, i think that you have what it takes to be one of my pupils" "really?" asked the boy "yes, do you accept?" said Yen Sid

"hmm...yes, i accept" said the boy "alright, then. You're training starts tomorrow, with Ralph, Vanellope, Kairi, and Namine" said Yen Sid "alright, sir" said the boy "and also, until your memory returns, you are going to need a new identity" said Yen Sid "so, what would you call me?" said the boy "hmm...your eyes are sharp and focused, and you have a rather slender build, i think that you are agile and swift...also, you were very brave to overcome that lightning"

"i had no choice, actually. If i didn't thn i wouldn't be here" said the boy "so...what will my new name be?"

"...Aquilla, it's latin for eagle" said master Yen Sid "alright, then. For now, my name is Aquilla!" said Aquilla.

To be continued...

* * *

**did you like it? please review!**

**Ralph: alright, man, what's you're second announcement?**

**well...it's regarding my future X-over fic**

**Ralph: what about it?**

**well...i'm cancelling the project.**

**Ralph and Sora, and a few other characters that was supposed to be in that story: WHAT!?**

**Sora: you're cancelling it?**

**yeah, well, i've lost interest, i'm gonna delete the trailers as soon as possible**

**Rigby: well that's a few months worth waiting i'll never be able to get back**

**don't worry, i'm replacing it with another fic, but the storyline depends**

**Sora: on?**

**the overall result to the poll on my profile**

**Mordecai: just had a quick look over it, and seriously, dude? what kind of poll is this?**

**...i'm gonna snap you, man *puts hands on head***

**Mordecai: no, no, no-i think that Margaret is extremely hot and i wanna date her so bad *covers mouth***

**nah, too obvious *puts hands on head again***

**Mordecai: no, wai-when Rigby's asleep, i make out with my pillow *covers mouth again***

**all: hahahahahahahaha!**

**oh, man! sure wish i was recording this!  
**

**Mordecai: Shut up!**

**alright, alright, anyway, please review! and don't forget to sign up for my street soccer fic! list of teams are on chapter 3 of Big 12: the Forbidden Power! and also don't forget to answer my poll!**

**me, Ralph, and Sora: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	3. Sparring Match, Aquilla VS Axel!

***walks out of my room in my fanfiction writing studio***

**hey guys! just cleaning up. so, i have here the next chapter for Kingdom Hearts: Litwak's Arcade Remix. now the last time we left off, the crew met an amnesiac boy who came out of nowhere, and some of you know that they gave him an alias: Aquilla, now you're gonna see him in action.**

***goes into kitchen to make chocloate milk, even though i'm 13, i still drink it***

**and by the way, i've got a poll on my profile. check it out to see what it's about. but you can do that later, right now, enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sparring Match, Aquilla VS. Axel!

Aquilla was fast asleep in the guest room in Vanellope's castle, it was nearly morning, and right now he's having the weirdest dream ever. He couldn't see anything, but he heard voices.

_"wha? Oh man, what time is it? I better get home"_

"huh? What the hell is this?" he thought "who's talking?"

_"hey, what's this?...it's a key?"_

"a key?" he thought again.

And then he woke up from his dream. "well that's strange, for a second there, i thought i heard that guy said key" said Aquilla "did he meant the keyblade?" then he walked right out of bed, and went outside to get some fresh air, but first he went to the bathroom to wash his face and refresh himself. He went outside of the castle, in which Jubileena is waiting for him "hey, Aquilla!" she said.

"Jubi? What're you doing here?" asked Aquilla "i got bored sitting around at home, i woke up early. So at like, 5 am, or something, i went here to check on you" said Jubileena "also i had to drive someone else over here. He said he wanted to see you" "really? Where is he?" asked Aquilla, then Jubileena pointed to the top of the castle.

"good to see you're awake kid" he said "well, well, Excel, good to see you're awake, too" said Aquilla "wait, did you said Excel?" said the man as he jumped down to where the two were "it's Axel, not Excel, Axel. Got it memorized?" "yeah, yeah, sure. Axel, Excel, what's the difference?" said Aquilla "what, do i look like a computer program that's good at math and makes bar graphs?" said Axel.

Hearing this, Jubileena laughed a bit "you mean like Microsoft Excel?" she said "it's AXEL!" said Axel "alright, buddy" said Aquilla "say, dude, i'm a little bored, you got something fun to do?" asked Axel "like what?" asked Aquilla "i dunno, maybe spar or something?" said Axel "really? You wanna spar?" said Aquilla "i haven't even used a keyblade before"

"so what? It's just a spar, it's not like i'm gonna kill you, or something" said Axel "alright, if you insist" said Aquilla.

Few moments later, they got to their battle positions. Aquilla summoned his keyblade and got ready, Axel prepared his two chakrams on the other side. "ready?" said Jubileena "fight!" then Aquilla ran towards Axel. He prepared a slash attack, and he quickly swung at Axel, which was blocked with one of his chakrams. He used the other to attack him, which was dodged easily.

The two then clashed their weapons. Aquilla used swift and steady atttacks, but Axel used more acrobatic moves. The advantage slowly shifts towards Axel. After a few attacks, Axel tried swooping Aquilla's legs, but as he did, Aquilla quickly jumped and avoided the attack. Then, he striked Axel. He was thrown back, but not too far.

"well done, kid" said Axel "but it's gonna take more than just that to beat me" "i'm just getting started!" said Aquilla "i've got more powerful moves than that!" "we'll see about that!" said Axel as he threw his chakrams at Aquilla. He blocked one, and dodged the other. Axel caught the chakrams again, and charged at Aquilla.

Aquilla was prepared to defend himself. Just as Axel was about to strike, he swung his keyblade, but Axel spun out of the way, and kicked his face. "told ya!" he said, but he was quickly caught off guard. "don't brag before the enemy is unable to attack" said Aquilla "tch, lucky strike" said Axel. Then eh threw one of his chakrams.

Aquilla quickly blocked it, but at that very second, Axel move at the speed of light, and the next thing you know, Aquilla was sent flying to a candy cane tree. However, he quickly gained his conciousness and pushed away from the tree with his feet. He literally flew to Axel. Their weapons clashed. "give it up, man! I've got the advantage right now!" said Aquilla

"you think! But you're forgetting aboutsome thing, kid!" said Axel "what?" said Aquilla, then the two was pushed back "what do you mean?" "look behind, bro" said Axel. When he turned around, he saw Axel's chakram coming at him "oh snap" said Aquilla, then the chakram hit him hard. He was knocked down to the ground.

"give up?" said Axel, then Aquilla got back on his feet and said "not yet!" "you're very stubborn, you know that?" said Axel, then the two got ready again. This time, Axel, threw both chakrams at Aquilla, but he was ready. Next thing you know, he shot out a Fire spell at the two chakrams. They both got sent back to Axel's hands.

Then Aquilla did a hand position, like he was using the force. Axel braced himself for whatever was coming at him, but nothing came. "you weren't reallyusing the force, were you?" he said "of course, i didn't!" said Aquilla "but i did get you good, right?" then Axel threw a chakram at him. He blocked it, but it bounced off a tree.

Aquilla blocked it as it went flying towards him. But without his knowledge, he was hit by Axel's other chakram. "dang!" he yelled "you gotta be ready, man!" said Axel "be prepared for my double disc trap!" then he threw one of his chakrams to Aquilla, he dodged it, and he got ready for the second one. Axel threw it, and it was blocked.

But he didn't knew about the other one, and was quickly swept off his feet. "man i hate those disks" he said "now do you give up?" asked Axel "yeah, alright" said Aquilla "Axel wins! Well done!" said Jubileena "thanks, Jubes" said Axel "you did well, too, bro" "heh, thanks" sadi Aquilla as he got back up "so, i guess we're going to your game now?"

"totally, Master Yen Sid doesn't like tartiness" said Axel "alright then, let's roll" said Aquilla as they walked up to Jubi's kart so she could drive them off to Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix.

To be continued...

* * *

***comes out of kitchen, drinking chocolate milk, while humming TMNT (2012) theme song, when suddenly, Sofia, Amber, and James showed up right in front of me***

***finished sipping* this had better be good**

**Sofia: yeah, well, we were wondering if we can get keyblades for-**

**no**

**James: wait, what?**

**the fic is entitled "The Great Shadow Dungeon" not "Keyblades for Everyone" i haven't even announced which character's gonna be in it, that's waiting 'til the next chapter of Legend of the 12 Worlds.**

**Amber: i didn't want any stupid keyblades, anyway.**

**speak for yourself. *walks along while drinking, and humming TMNT theme song***

**Amber: *whispers* i really want a keyblade so freaking bad!**

**Sofia: well, there goes your chance.**

**Amber: shoot.**

***walks back* speaking of which, any of you seen Mordecai and Rigby?**

**James: no, why?**

**they borrowed my Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades. they wanted to know what it feels like to wield keyblades, so i lent them two of mine.**

**James: wait, you mean the replica of Roxas's keyblades?**

**yeah...wait, how do you know they were originally Roxas's?**

**James: Crumplezone and Ransack told me about it.**

***spits out chocolate milk like a hydro pump* what do you mean those two told you about it!?**

**James: i just saw them running around with the two keyblades.**

**where are they?**

***all three points at Crumplezone and Ransack, who were having a keyblade spar***

**CRUMPLEZONE! RANSACK! FRONT AND CENTER!**

***Crumplezone and Ransack came straight to me***

**Ransack: you called?**

**hand 'em over.**

**Crumplezone: hand what over?**

**you know what i meant.**

**Crumplezone and Ransack: *sigh* here you go *hands over keyblades***

**good, and what are you two still doing here, anyway?**

**Ransack: uh...nothing.**

**Amber: yeah right!  
**

**Crumplezone: shut up, sister!**

**Amber: why don't you make me!**

***shuriken flew through in between, and hit the wall***

**James: what the hell was that?**

**that's probably the ninja turtles, i wanted to talk to them about something.**

**Sofia: is it about another new fic?**

**sort of. i'm heading over to them, by the time i get back, i want you guys to say sorry, AND for the two of you to go back to Smoke. unless you want to end up like Predaking (note: see The Peregrine Falcon, chapter 3)**

**Sofia: what happened to him anyway?**

**Ransack: he had to get stomach and butt surgery.**

**Sofia, Amber, James, and me:...wha?**

**Crumplezone: Joe (Big 12) went to spy on them.**

**look, you can chat up later, and for the two of you, by any chance, did the two of you get the video of when i slashed Predaking's insides?**

**Ransack: it's going to youtube, man!**

**sweet, by the time i'm back here, i want you guys to say you're sorry, and i want the two of you back to Smoke. and tell him i sent my regards.**

**Crumplezone and Ransack: got it!**

**well, please review, and don't forget to answer the poll on my profile-**

**Crumplezone and Ransack: stay frosty!**

**my face: -_-**

**Crumplezone: oh wait, that was Smoke's line.**

**yup, my line is:**

**Sofia, Amber, James, and me: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**

**Raph: dude, we're waiting!**

**coming, coming *walks over to the turtles***


End file.
